Sonic and the Mobian Teens
by Musiclover435
Summary: Sonic has his first prince summit in the Sol Kingdom with his teacher Queen Aleena, Princess Blaze, and his friends. Sonic is very worried about his first prince summit. Later at night a black hedgehog steals his crown and goes through a mirror. Now Sonic and Chip must go through this mirror to get his crown back to protect Mobius before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome one and all to my newest fanfic. Sonic and the Mobians. This will be just like Equestria Girls. But with a Sonic the Hedgehog twist. I saw a friendship games version of this and since it wasn't finished I decided to make my own but with my own characters from Sonic the hedgehog. I won't be including the theme song but I will be including the other songs.**

A train is entering the kingdom of Sol and we see Prince Sonic and his friends leaving the train when is stops. Later we see them again before entering the castle.

"Man, Sonic. Your very first prince summit. You must be very excited, huh." Knuckles said.

"Knucs, I am excited, But, to be honest, I'm a little nervous, too." Sonic said.

"You're 'nercivited'! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!"" Sticks said while jumping up and down. "But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! We've all been there!" Sticks said while curling up into a ball then ruffing up Sonic quills.

"I'm there whenever I fail in my inventions." Tails said.

"You've got no reason to worry, Sonic. Everything's gonna be just-"

"SONIC." Amy shouted making Sonic jump in surprise. "Oh, sorry, but I just realized you're not wearing your crown. You haven't forgotten it back in Mobius, have you?" Amy asked while getting really close to his face. **(No Romance between them. Sorry, Sonamy fans.)**

"It's in my bag, Ames." Then Chip flew into Sonic bag and pulled out his crown. A beautiful golden crown with a blue and green chaos emerald embed in it.

"I just don't like wearing it. I haven't grown accustomed to it yet. Nor my chaos like magic." Then he tries to lift a rock on the ground but fails. **(Sonic's chaos magic it just like unicorn magic)**

"You are a prince now, Sonic. Embrace it! I'm telling you, if I had a crown like that, I would never take it off. Why, I'd sleep in the thing." Amy said. Sonic then rolls his eyes then they enter the castle.

A horn fanfare is going off. Sonic and his friends enter the castle. Sonic is looking around when he bumps into one of the royal guard. "His highness, Prince Sonic the Hedgehog." She shouts.

"Sonic! I haven't seen you since the coronation!" His old babysitter, Blaze said.

"We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you." Queen Aleena tells them. Then Sonic and his friends go to bed.

 _Later the Evening in Sonic's Room_

Sonic is unpacking his things then his pulls out his crown and puts it on and looks at himself in the mirror. He sighs. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Chip asked concerned.

"I don't know, Chip. I'm just…worried. I guess. Princess Blaze was given the Kingdom of Sol to rule over. What if, now that I'm a prince, Aleena expects me to lead a kingdom of my own?" Sonic says worried.

"That would be awesome!" Chip says while flying around the room excited.

"No, it would not! Just because I have this crown and this chaos magic, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" Then Sonic gets into bed. "Aw, sure ya will, Sonic. Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big day tomorrow!" Chip says while covering Sonic with the blanket then going into his own bed.

It's the middle of the night. All is quiet. Suddenly, a bright light is shown through a door. It opens revealing a dark figure. He speeds through avoiding all the guards. Finally, he enters silently in a sleeping Sonic and Chip's room. He eyes his prize. Sonic crown, which is on the desk by his bed. Carefully he grabs it and replaces it with a duplicate. He accidently hits another desk and the lamps falls, using his speed he quickly catches it. Then he begins to walk out but then he trips in Chip's tail. Waking both him and Sonic. Sonic yawns and then his spots the thief. "Hey. My crown! He's got my crown!" The thief runs out as fast as he can. "Stop! Thief. He's stolen my crown!" The rest of Sonic friends gasp.

Sonic chaos controls in front of the thief. "Stop!" But it turns out the thief can use chaos control too. The thief enters a dark room but then he is tackled by Sonic and his crown bounces around the room before entering a mirror. Everyone gasps. "What did you do with my crown?" Sonic demands. The thief hood falls revealing a black hedgehog with red streaks in his spikes and ruby-red eyes. "Sorry, it had to be this way…" Then he chaos controls to the front of the mirror. "Prince." Then he goes through the mirror. "Who was that?" Tails asks.

 **What do y'all think? Please review. I am very excited for this fanfiction. I didn't remember the name of Blaze's home. If you know it, please tell me. Anyway, see y'all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know most people don't like My little pony but I just couldn't help but write a fanfiction about this. Please let me know if y'all like my story. Also, please note Aleena and Sonic are not related in this fanfiction. It's an AU so I can do whatever I want.**

 _The next morning in the throne of the Sol Kingdom_

"Shadow the Hedgehog. A former student of mine. He began his studies with me not long before Sonic. But when he did not get what he wanted as quickly as he liked, he turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help him, be he eventually decided to abandon his studies and pursue his own path. One that has sadly led to stealing your crown." Aleena explained to the group. It was obvious she is very concerned about Shadow.

Then Chip flew up and showed the fake crown that Shadow had. "He replaced Sonic's with this one." Aleena picked it up from Chip to get a good look at it. "I suppose Shadow thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crown and chaos emeralds." Aleena said.

"But I don't understand. Where did he go? Why did he take the crown?" Sonic asked worried. "You'll soon know more about this place than even I do." Aleena said while walking with the others to the mirror.

 _In the mirror room_

"This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons." Princess Sonia said. "Sparkly!" Sticks said in amazement while putting her hand in the mirror then Princess Sonia moved it out of the mirror. "It has always been kept in the throne room of Mobius Castle. But when Princess Blaze took over the Sol Kingdom, we sent it here for her to watch over." Princess Sonia explained.

Aleena sighed. "I had always hoped that Shadow would someday use it to return, to come back to Mobius seeking my guidance. Obviously, this is not what has happened." Aleena said sadly.

"Sonic." Then everyone looked at Princess Blaze. "You must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crown. Without it, the other chaos emeralds will have no power and Mobius is left without one of its most important means of defense." Princess Blaze explained.

"Your crown does not belong in the place Shadow now calls home. And in his possession, your chaos emeralds will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have to power to defend themselves." Princess Sonia said.

Then Aleena gave Sonic a backpack full of supplies he might need for his trip through the mirror. "You understand the importance of your task?" Aleena asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Then you must go at once." Aleena told Sonic. Sonic sighed then he started to go into the mirror before Manic ran in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! He's going, we're going with him." Manic said proudly in front of his other friends. "Right, guys?" Manic asked with his arms crossed. "Ooooh! I'm so 'nervicited'!" Sticks said with a weird face. "You do realize that's not a real word, right?" Knuckles asked Sticks. Sonic smiled. He has such great friends.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go." Aleena said.

"What?! Why not?!" Manic asked clearly upset.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Sonic to get the crown back from Shadow. This is something Prince Sonic must do alone." Aleena said to all the shocked creatures.

"Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. Any once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return." Princess Sonia explained using her chaos magic. Then Sonic took a deep breath and walked into the mirror. Chip, who was very concerned about his friend, flew into the mirror. Sonic's friends tried to stop him. "Chip, NO?"

Then everything went into a whirlpool. Both Sonic and Chip went deeper and deeper until tey were gone. It's all black. Sonic groaned.

"Uh, Sonic?" Sonic looked around. "Huh? Chip! You're not supposed to- Chip? Are you a… dog?" Sonic asked while looked at a purple dog with a big green spot in his back. His tail and ears were still the same as well as his collar. Chip turned around in a full circle to get a good at himself. "I… think so. But I have no idea what you are!"

Sonic then looked at his hands. They were peach with white fingerless gloves on them and they were smaller then normal. "Huh? AHHHHHH!" He screamed. "Sonic, you have to get it together!" Chip told Sonic.

Sonic took a deep breath. "What… does the rest of me look like?"

"Um…like you. Only not you. Your nose is really small."

"My NOSE?!" Sonic then put his hands up to his face and his long black nose was gone. Sonic was about to scream again then Chip put his paws on his mouth. "Are you going to scream again?" Sonic shook his head then Chip removed his paws from Sonic's face.

Sonic then looked at a big statue of a hedgehog. "I don't know. But that must serve as the gateway back to Mobius. We need to find my crown as soon as possible and get back there. I suggest we start searching the castle first." Sonic said while putting his hand in the statue and we see his hedgehog hand then he takes it out and we see his new hand.

"Works for me." Chip said. Then the two ran to the school and Sonic noticed that his speed was also gone. "Great, now my speed. What else could be missing?"

"C'mon. Chip. I do not wanna be like this for any longer than I have to." Sonic said frustrated.

"Well, look on the bright side. You don't have your chaos magic to worry about controlling anymore." Sonic then looked at Chip annoyed then they entered the building. They walked into the building and looked around then went to the trophy case. Sonic looked inside it. "What do ya think, Chip? Other artifacts he's stolen for Mobius?" He asked then he got a better look at himself. He saw that he was wearing a cobalt blue jacket with a white shirt with blue jeans. His spikes were also gone instead he had spiky blue hair. The only thing that stayed the same from his hedgehog form were his shoes and socks.

Sonic gasped. "What am I?" He said while looking at himself. Then a school bell started to ring very loudly. Sonic tripped and he was getting trampled by the passing students. When he finally gets out he ran into someone. "Whoa. You okay?" She asked while offering her hand to help him up. To Sonic, she looked just like the chipmunk guard he ran into back in Mobius. He accepted her hand and when he got up he nodded. Then she left. "I don't think this is a castle." Chip said.

 **Sonic singing will look like** _this._

 _I've never seen a place  
That's quite like this  
Everything is turned around _Sonic looked at Chip worried while walking in the hall of the school _  
Losing my speed  
It's the hand that I was dealt  
But I don't much time with them  
Got to learn all that I can _Sonic is looking and observing everyone and everything just noticing that everything is different from his home.

 _They don't use any magic or fly with any tails  
I don't get these funny clothes, no spikes or tiny nose  
Everything's confusing when it seems so new _Some familiar kids run past Sonic _  
But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too_

 _What a strange new world (what a strange new world)  
I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world (what a strange new world)  
Sorting through the small details of this strange new world_

 _What a strange new world_ Sonic is back in a hall with Chip and both look very scared.

 **That's it for now. I had to change to song a bit for Sonic. Also, please note, in this story humans don't exist in Mobius with Sonic and his friends. I hope y'all liked this chapter. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all. Glad people are liking my story. Luna Hedgefox. Your cast list is correct except for one thing. I made Manic Rainbow Dash. And yes. Sonic is human but he doesn't know since humans in my story don't exist in Mobius. Anyway, let's continue with the story.**

Sonic and Chip were still exploring the school when suddenly they hear a familiar voice. He turned to see someone with black hair standing in front of someone with yellow hair and the one with yellow hair seemed very scared.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know _you_ had dropped it." Sonic's eyes widen in surprise when he recognizes who the voice belongs to.

"Well, I _did_! And I was about to get before you swooped in and _ruined_ everything. You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

Quietly the one with yellow hair said, "It… doesn't really belong to you, either."

"Excuse me?!" He said while slamming his hand on a nearby locker.

He shrinks down in fear. "N-n-nothing…" Sonic was watching everything and was getting madder and madder the more he watched. Even Chip was growling at the situation.

"That's what I thought. It's as good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are just machines and tools." The one with black hair said rudely. He looks down in sadness and shrinks down till he is sitting on the floor.

Not being able to handle it anymore, Sonic steps in. "How dare you speak to him that way?"

The one with black hair turns around. He looks kind of like Sonic, except he has ruby-red eyes, a black jacket with black jeans and red and black shoes. His hair was also black with red streaks in it. "What did you say?"

Sonic walked up to him and he walked up to Sonic. "I said, "How dare you speak to him that way!" One of the students in the background slowly runs away afraid of what might happen. Sonic and the other kid stare at each other for a few minutes. Then he smiled. "You must be new here." He said while putting his finger under Sonic chin and smiling devilishly. He started to walk away. "I can speak to anyone any way I want." Chip, who was watching from a distance, moved out of the way. The black haired student looked at the student who ran away and was hiding close to a nearby locker and he locked himself in the locker.

Once he was gone, the frightened student who was on the floor got up. "I can't believe you did that." He said surprised.

"I couldn't just stand there." He said. "Well, it's just that nobody stand up to Shadow."

Sonic's eyes widened since he remember that name from Queen Aleena. "Shadow!?" He looked as Shadow turned down the corner of the hallway.

"You've heard of him?" He asked surprised. "Sort of…"

"I don't think I've seen you around before. Did you just transfer to Knothole high from another school?" He asked. Sonic turned to him and smiled nervously. "Um…yes! Another…heh, school! My name's Sonic."

"I'm…Miles Prower." He said so quietly. So, Sonic asked again. "Sorry, what was that?" He said while putting his hand up to his ear. "It's Miles Prower but my friends call me Tails." He said even quieter and faster.

"It sounds like you're saying Tails, but how can that…?" Sonic was saying and he looked down at Chip who had just walked up and Tails eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness! Who's this cute little fella?" He asked as he ran towards Chip excited. "That's Chip! My, uh…dog!"

"Oh, he's so cute!" He said then he pulled a chip from his backpack. "Go on, eat up, little guy!" Chip slowly took a bite from the chip then he ate the whole thing. "Oh, wouldn't you give anything to know what animals were truly thinking? I mean think of all the possibilities." He said excitedly.

"Eh, he usually just tells me." Sonic said then Tails looked at Sonic confused.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tails turned to Sonic. Chip used his paw to make sure Sonic doesn't reveal to much about him. So, he barked like a regular dog.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Heh heh. Never mind. Shadow said you picked something up. Something that belonged to him. It wasn't a crown, was it?" Sonic asked.

Tails stood up and look at Sonic surprised. "How did you know?"

"Uh, lucky guess? Do you still have it?" Sonic asked hopefully.

Tails shook his head. "Mm-mm." Sonic then looked disappointed. "But you know what happened to it."

Tails nodded his head. "Mm-hmm. This morning, I was passing out flyers for the science fair at a college campus like I do every month."

We see Tails standing in front of the hedgehog statue that Sonic come out of. "The College of Mobius is having a science fair this weekend. Do you want to win a scholarship for $1,000?" No one came to take a flyer and he went down to the ground in disappointment. Suddenly a crown comes out of nowhere and hits him in the head. "Ow!" He sees it on the ground and picks it up.

"I have no idea how it got there. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Aleena." Tails explained while petting Chip.

"Principal Aleena? She's the ruler here?" Sonic asked surprised.

"You could say that. Technically. I guess she and Vice Principal Sonia do make the rules." Tails told as he got up from the floor.

"Where is she now?"

"Probably in her office." Then Sonic and Chip both ran in different directions then they came back to Tails.

"Third door on your left." He pointed out. Then together Chip and Sonic ran to the office. "Thank you."

"Oh, wait." Sonic and Chip turned to Tails. "You're not supposed to have pets on school grounds. Might wanna tuck him into your backpack. That's what I have seen other people do."

"Oh, okay! Thank you!" Then a bell started to ring. "Oh, no! I'm late for class." Then Tails ran to class.

 _Principal Aleena's Office_

Sonic knocked on the door. "Come in." Sonic came in and bowed respectively. He saw that the Principal look a lot like Queen Aleena but she had peach skin and her hair was the only thing the was recognizable. Sonic set his backpack down and looked at Principal Aleena.

Aleena set down the folder she was reading and looked at Sonic. "Um, uh…whew. "My name's Sonic. I'm new here, and…well, I understand that Tails found a crown this morning and gave it to you." She got from her desk and put the folder away. "Yes, I've ad Vice Principal Sonia put it somewhere for safekeeping. No idea how it ended up in the front lawn. Were you interested in running for Prince of the Fall Formal the year?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. Well, the truth is I… You see, the crown is actually…" Sonic paused. "Prince of the Fall Formal?" He asked confused. "It's Knothole High's big Fall Dance."

"Like the Grand Speedy Dance." **(I got nothing for the name of the dance that they might to in Mobius)**

"Uh, Grand Speedy Dance?" Aleena asked confused and she stopped what she was doing. "Oh, uh, it was a big dance at my old school." Sonic said nervously hoping we wouldn't get caught in his lies.

"And was there a Prince or Princess?" She asked while returning to what she was doing. "Yes, but she wasn't exactly a student." Sonic told her while messing with his hands.

While Principal Aleena was talking, Sonic looked at the pictures on the wall. They were of Shadow wearing a nice Tuxedo and boastfully showing off his victory. "Here at Knothole High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. He/She receives a crown at the Fall Formal."

Sonic put his hand to his chin and came up with an idea. "Hmm. You asked me if I was interested in running for Prince. Can anyone run?" He asked while leaving the office with her and putting his backpack on.

"Yes. You just need to let the head of the Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot. Was there anything else?" She asked while standing in her office but also next to the door.

"Um, nope! That was it!" Sonic said while smiling at her. "Well, if you need anything else, my door is always open." She said then she closed her door.

Chip came out of the backpack. "Sonic, why didn't ya just tell her the crown was yours and ask for it back?" Chip asked curiously as they were walking through the halls of the school. "Oh, I was going to, but imagine if one of them showed up in Mobius saying they came from a place filled with tall, fleshy, short-nosed creatures with these tiny hands? We'd think they were crazy." Sonic said as he stopped in the main part of the school. A student saw Sonic making weird moves and since he was talking to his dog he went off into another direction.

"Hmm. You make a good point."

"Looks like if I want my crown back, I'll have to become Prince of the Knothole High Fall Formal. So, that's what I'm gonna do." Sonic said while doing his signature smirk and pose. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Chip asked.

"I have no idea." Sonic said while still doing his smirk and pose. Then the school bell started to ring again. Sonic covered his head hoping he wouldn't fall on the ground again.

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luna hedgefox to answer your question. I can't say. I like them as both human and mobians. I just thought of this one day and it sounded like fun.**

 _In the Cafeteria_

All the students were talking and sitting at various tables eating their lunch. Now Sonic and Tails were picking up trays so they could get some lunch. As they were both picking up various foods, Sonic decided to have a conversation with Tails.

"I know we've just met, but I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

"Of course."

"I've decided to run for Prince of the Fall Formal, and—" Tails gasped. He accidently spilled a bowl of fruit on Sonic. "Aw, man! Sorry." He said he then grabbed some napkins to clean the juice and fruit off of Sonic's clothes. "It's just, oh, running for Fall Formal Prince is a really bad idea."

"Why?" Sonic asked confused. "Shadow wants to be Fall Formal Prince, and when he want something, he gets it!" He said while throwing the dirty napkins away.

"He'll make life awful for anyone who stands in his way. Just ask the guy who ran against him for Prince of the Spring Fling." Tails said as he and Sonic received an apple from a familiar looking man. "I have to try!" Sonic said confidently.

"Oh. I don't think you understand. You'd have to convince everyone here to vote for you instead of him: the athletes, the fashionistas, the dramas, the eco-kids, the techies, the rockers…" Tails said as he pointed to each of the various groups he listed.

"Why is everycreature—" Chip quickly get out of the backpack and smacks Sonic in the head. Tails looks at Sonic a little confused. "Uh, everybody separated this way?"

They both sat down at an empty table. "Maybe it was different at your old school, but at K.H.S, everybody sticks to their own kind. One thing they do have in common is that they know Shadow is gonna rule the school until we graduate." Tails said as he took a bit of some fruit from a bowl.

"Not if I can help it!" Sonic eats an apple very quickly. And Tails looks at him confused. "So, uh, where would I find the head of the party planning committee?" Sonic asked while smiling nervously.

 _In the Gym_

Sonic and Chip walked into a very decorated gym with party decorations everywhere. "Tails said she'd probably be in here." They got to the center of the gym when suddenly. "Incoming!"

Sonic and Chip both got covered in party streamers. They got out of the streamers. And they find a peach skinned girl with two different hair colors, orange and brown. She was apparently blowing up balloons and setting up defenses on the windows. "He, my name's Sonic and…" The girl turned around to face him Sonic ducks from the balloon. "Sticks?"

She takes the balloon out of her mouth and it deflates. She gasps loudly. She grabs him by the shirt. "Are you psychic?" She asks him with wide eyes. "Uh, no. I don't think so. Unless of course that's something you can do here." Sticks let go Sonic's shirt and he fell to the ground. "Sigh. Not usually." Chip came by Sonic and helped him up. Sonic patted him on the head while Sticks was blowing up another balloon.

"Tails said this is where I'd find the head of the Fall Formal planning committee." Sticks face then turned from happy to angry. She turned to Sonic as she finished blowing up the balloon and tied it. "Tails, huh? Don't let him being so smart fool you. He can be such a know-it-all." She said as she let the balloon go.

Sonic gasped and looked surprised. "You two aren't friends?"

"Waited a bit to get your name on the ballot, huh? Dance is day after tomorrow." Sticks said completely changing her mood.

"I'm brand new here."

"Oooh." Stick said excitedly. Then her face got suspicious. "I thought you didn't look familiar." Then she stretched his arms and looked at him from every angle. "Though, now that I'm really lookin' at you…" She lets go of him and backed up. "Do you have a twin brother who lives in the city, and has a pet dog named Chip that looks just like that one?" She asked while pointing at Sonic and Chip.

"Uh, maybe." Sonic said while smiling nervously. "Thought so. Anyway, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Prince of the Fall Formal crown." Sticks said while pulling out a clipboard and pen from her hair. Now Sonic was nervous. He hasn't really written with a pen with his hands in a while. He was always used his chaos magic so he could practice his new magic. He took he pen with his hand and carefully wrote his name. When he was finished, Sticks looked at the clipboard. "Wow! You have really bad handwriting. It's like you've never held a pen before." Sticks said surprised.

Sonic laughed nervously. "Is it?"

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?" Someone said as they entered the gym. When they set them down a table it reveals to be someone with red dreadlock hair, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes with green socks.

"Oh! Oh! Me, me-me-me, me, yeah, ha-ha, me!" Sticks said while running to him. Sonic had a surprised looked on his face since he looked like his friend Knuckles.

"Can you bring in the rest?" He asked. Then a girl comes in, who looks a lot like Tikal, carrying more fizzy apple cider. "Eeyup."

When he took the apple cider from the girl, he looked at Sonic. "Hey, I know you."

"You do?" Sonic asked surprised. "Sure. You're the new guy who gave Shadow the what for today." He said while setting down the drinks and took one out and started to drink it.

Then Sticks came by him. "Sonic here is gonna run against Shadow for the Prince of the Fall Formal." Knuckles eyes then went wide as he spits out his drink. "I'd think twice about that. Oh, sure, he'll probably approach you all friendly and stuff." He then took two balloons from Sticks and drew on them. "I sure am lookin' forward to some friendly competition." He said while faking Shadow's voice. "That's so good to hear." He said while faking Sonic's voice. "But then, BAM! Here comes the backstabbin'." He said while popping the balloon with Sonic's face on it.

"About the only guy in this school you can trust less than Shadow is Manic." Knuckles said clearly upset.

"Manic?" Sonic said surprised. "He's the captain of, like, every team at Knothole High." Sticks said while bouncing on a big balloon and then it popped.

"He's also the captain of sayin' he's gonna do something for you, and then turning around and not even bothering to show up." Knuckles said while crossing his arms clearly mad at Manic. Then Sonic put a comforting hand on Knuckles. "Thanks for the advice, Knuckles, but this is something I really need to do."

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, suit yourself." Then Knuckles got suspicious. "Hey, how did you know my name is Knuckles?"

Sonic laughed nervously. "Uh, I uh. Didn't you say?" Then the girl who looks like Tikal came back in with more cider. "Nnnope."

"Well, it sure was nice meeting you both. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Sonic said while he and Chip left the gym.

"That one's tryin' to hide a secret, but I am totally on to him." Sticks said while holding a balloon and pointing at the door that Sonic left through. "He's psychic!" She whispered to him.

"Uh-huh. If you say so." Knuckles said. Then the doors opened to reveal Shadow and two others. One of them has yellow and black hair and the other has dark and light green hair.

"This looks awful!" Shadow said as he stomped into the gym. "There should be more streamers near the stage and fewer balloons. And NO defenses. Nothing is going to happen." Shadow said as he popped some balloons and kicked down some of Sticks' defenses. "Yeah, streamers!" Charmy said while ripping some streamer. "And fewer balloons and no defenses." Vector said while trying to pop a balloon and trying to destroy some of the defenses.

"Fizzy apple cider? Ugh! This is my coronation, not a silly hoedown." Shadow said while looking at the drink upset.

Knuckles then decided to get smart with Shadow. "Well, not, it's not going to be your coronation this time."

"Huhp. Is that so? You protector folk really aren't that bright. Must be why the other students say such awful things about you." Shadow said while messing with his hair. Knuckles then got annoyed and angry. "Grrr…"

"Obviously it's gonna be my coronation. I'm unopposed." Shadow said braggingly. "Not this time. The new guy just signed up." Sticks said while lifting up the chipboard with names on it.

"WHAT?!" Shadow said surprised and angry. He then took the chipboard from Sticks and read it himself. "I know. His handwriting is really bad." Shadow then lowered the clipboard and looked angry. "Where is this Sonic?" He said to himself. He laughed as he looked at Knuckles and Sticks. "I'm looking forward to meeting the competition." He said sweetly.

 _In the hall with Sonic and Chip_

Sonic was walking through the halls with Chip in backpack past all the students who were talking with one another. Then Sonic came a dimly lit dead end of the hall. He stared at it for a few minutes till he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Can't believe I didn't recognize you earlier." Shadow said while leaning against some lockers. Then he walked closer to Sonic and Sonic turned around. "Shoulda known Queen Aleena would send her prized pupil after my crown, and her little dog, too."

"It's my crown!" Sonic told him. Shadow waved his hand at the remark. "Whatever. This is just a minor setback for. You don't know the first thing about this place, and I already rule it." Shadow said while walking around Sonic. "If that's so, why do you even need my crown? You went to an awful lot of trouble to switch it with the one that belongs here." Sonic said while still looking at Shadow clearly angry at him.

Shadow then stopped. "Pop quiz: what happens when you bring chaos emeralds into an alternate world?" Shadow asked while getting up in Sonic's face. He was about to say something but had to think to himself first. "You don't know? Hmpm." He laughed. "And you're supposed to be Queen Aleena's star student? Then again, what were the chances she'd find some-creature as bright as me to take under her wing after I decided to leave Mobius? Bit embarrassing that you were the best she could do." He said.

Then he walked behind Sonic and Chip surprised Shadow when he came out of the backpack and growled at him. "Oh, and I'd keep an eye on your mutt. Hate for him to be… taken away from you." Shadow said while scratching under Chip's chin and then looked at his hand indifferently.

"Is that a threat?" Chip asked while making a fist with his paw.

"Oh, of course not." Shadow said in a baby like voice. Chip barked at him. "But I'd cut down on the chatter if I were you. Don't want everyone to know you don't belong here, now would you?" Shadow said while putting a finger on Chip's muzzle. Sonic moved away from him while still looking at Shadow angry.

"You wanna be a prince here? Please. You don't know the first thing about fitting in." Shadow said while walking away from Sonic and Chip.

Shadow left and found Vector and Charmy tangled up in some streamers, leaves, and sticks. He untangled them.

Once they weren't dizzy anymore, he gave them an order. "I want you to follow him. Bring me something I can use just like I did with that last guy who thought he could challenge me."

"You got it, Shadow." Vector said while making a military salute along with Charmy. Then Shadow turn around and started to talk to himself. "When the crown and its power are mine, Sonic will be sorry he ever set foot in this world. Not that he would've been much safer if he'd stayed in Mobius."

"Yeah, in Mobius." Vector said in agreement. He turned around and yelled at the both of them. "What are you still doing here?! Go!"

"Ow. Oh." They both said as they run into each other then they run off to find Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Luna hedgefox. Out of all the questions you have asked me. This one is definitely the hardest. But I am going to go with Tails. He is just so cute.**

Sonic finds a vending machine with food in it but he doesn't know what to do to get food out of it. He then runs on the opposite side of it to run into it. He runs into it and falls to the ground. That did nothing to get him food. "Excuse me." A student who looks like Jet said. "The awesome and powerful Jet! Needs some peanut butter crackers." Jet says as he pulls out a coin and gets his food. "Voila!" Then he leaves with his peanut butter crackers.

Sonic sighed. "Shadow is right. I don't know the first thing about this place." He said as Chip poked his head out of the backpack. "If I'm gonna really fit in and win votes, we need to do some research. Research may be Tails thing but I have to do it." Sonic said determined. "Research?" Chip asked.

"This place has a school. I have to believe it's got a …" Then they stop in front of a library. "Library!" Then Sonic walked in.

"Got your phone?" Vector asked. "Got yours?" Charmy asked. They both snickered as they sneaked into the library to spy on Sonic.

Sonic is now sitting in front of a computer. He knew Tails had one but he really didn't see the point in getting one. "So, I just push the letters here, and then the words and moving pictures will come up here?" Sonic asked as he was messing around with the keyboard and the computer screen. Vanilla sighed since Sonic was starting to frustrate her a little. "That's right." She said as she showed him what he could do.

"Huh. This is way past cool." Sonic said while smiling. Then some loud music started to play. In the video, we can hear Cosmo singing. "When you're a younger-" Vanilla shuts the music off. "Uh, girls, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, mom. We just wanted to see how many hits our new music video has gotten."

"So the three of us will fight the fight…"

"No, just…"

"There is nothing-" Vanilla shuts the music off again. "No! The school computers are for research purposes only."

"It's just as well, Gals. Some of the comments about our song are really awful. "Epic fail" … "Funniest thing I've ever seen"?!" Tikki said. **(Tikki is my OC. She is an echidna.)**

"Funniest thing they've ever seen, huh?" Cream said with a smile. Then the trio ran off to do something funny. "Uh, I don't know that that's what you should take from." The girls didn't listen to him. They were already gone. Sonic rolled his eyes and tried his best to work the computer. From behind a table Charmy and Vector were recording Sonic trying to figure out the computer.

Later Sonic is walking with several books in his arms and he slips and drops all the book on the ground. Chip picks one up with his mouth and Sonic picks up several with his hands again but he slips and lands on the books and on falls in his mouth. And he sits back up and spits it out.

Then he goes to the copy machine because he has seen Amy and Tails use it before. He uses it and the flash startles him he jumps back and lands in come books again. And this entire time Charmy and Vector are recording him. Sonic groaned.

Later Sonic was sitting at one of the tables reading one of the books. "The library will be closing in five minutes."

Sonic yawned and then he realized something. He then went under the table to talk to Chip. "I hadn't even thought about where we're gonna sleep tonight!" Chip got up and walked out from under the table. "Way ahead of you, Sonic."

Then the two are upstairs and it is dark. "It's a little, cough, cough, dusty. But it doesn't seem like anybody comes up here." Chip said while removing a large white cloth from books that have been set up like a bed. Sonic then sat down on the books. "It's perfect, Chip." Sonic said then he scratched behind Chip ear and Chip fell in Sonic's lap.

"So, how did your research go?" Chip asked. "I found this book. It's called a yearbook." Sonic said while showing Chip the book and opening it. "It seems to be something they use to keep a record of things that have happened at the school." Sonic then opened it up to a page with younger looking versions of his friends in this world. "Look. That's Sticks, Manic, Knuckles, Tails, and I'm gonna bet the girl on the far right is Amy." Sonic said while pointing to each of his friends.

"It's an interesting photo." Sonic nodded. "It's interesting because they look like they're friends."

"They do look like our friends. But I thought we'd figured that out already." Chip said like it was obvious. "No, I mean they look like they're friends with each other." Sonic closed the book and put his head on his hand and looked down in disappointment. "But it doesn't seem like they're friends now."

"Not so much." Sonic laid down on his book bed. "I just can't help but get the feeling that Shadow had something to do with it." Chip covered Sonic with the blanket. "I wouldn't put it past him. But he wanted your crown 'cause he's planning on doing something even worse! If you're gonna stop him, you have to focus on making friends here. Can't worry about why these guys aren't friends anymore. Ever if they, yawn, do remain you of your Mobius friends." Chip said while laying down and going to sleep. Sonic hugged Chip as he was looking at the stars in the night sky. "You're right, Chip. Sigh. Eye on the prize."

 _The next day_

"Good morning, students, and happy Thursday. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Prince of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow night, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard." Principal Aleena said on the P.A. system. Sonic and Chip were about to exit the library. "Tails said I'd need to win over all those different groups if I wanna become Prince of the Fall Formal. So I've compiled a list of talking points." Chip then started to laugh. "You made a list? That's so unlike you!" Sonic then looked at Chip annoyed and pointed inside his backpack. "Uh…please…continue." Chip said nervously as he went into Sonic's backpack.

"I'll start by introducing myself, sprinkle in some things I learned about their world into the conversation, show them how I fit in here!" Sonic is now standing outside the library doors. Sonic took a deep breath. "Alright, Chip. Time to make a good first impression on my fellow students. The whole world sorta depends on it." Sonic then walked out into hall.

"Hey, look." One of the students said then all of the students began to look and laugh at Sonic. Sonic then looked at Chip. "Why is everybody looking at me funny?" Then suddenly Sonic was pulled into a classroom. "Whoa! What're you…? Why did you…?" Then Sonic noticed the girl who pulled him into the classroom. "Amy?" Amy then started to used measuring tape on Sonic and every part of his body. Then she thought to herself for a minute the she knew what she had to do. She dug in her bag and pulled out the right outfit for Sonic and put it on him. "Perfect! Oh, yes. This is excellent! No one will recognize you!" Sonic looked at his outfit. He was now wearing a red hoodie with white jeans, his shoes were still the same and his hair color was red like his jacket. "Why wouldn't I wanna be—"

"And we'll need a disguise for your dog, which is too bad. He is so CUTE!" Amy said while giving Chip a big bear hug, nearly suffocating him. Then she let him go. "Y'know, with a little work I think I could make him look like a cute bunny instead." Sonic and Chip then looked at Amy confused. "Huh?"

"A rabbit?" Sonic asked confused. Then a door opened to reveal Knuckles, Sticks, and Tails. "There you are, Sonic." Knuckles said as he entered the room. Amy crossed her arm in annoyance. "So much for the disguise."

"I've been looking all over for ya!" Knuckles said. "Me too." Tails said as he entered the room. "Me three! That look is perfect to help defend against aliens. I like it!" Sticks said as she looked at Sonic's new look.

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things. Not that you seem to care." Any said. "WHAT?!" Sticks said clearly upset. "Why do you think she doesn't care?" Knuckles used the not now hand sign since Sticks was clearly getting angry. "No, never mind. Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?" Sonic asked as he was getting the wig off of his head. "Oh, he hasn't seen it yet." Tails said. "Seen what?" Sonic asked still confused about the situation.

They sat Sonic on a nearby desk and Sticks opened her laptop and loaded a video. "Oh, it's really not that bad." Sticks said while laughing nervously. They are watching a video of Sonic in the library of everything he did yesterday. "Sonic wants to be your Fall Formal Prince. But what does it say about our school if we give someone like this…such an important honor?" Shadow said in the video.

Sonic was shocked and not clearly stressed out. "Wha… I…"

"I take that back. It's pretty bad!" Sticks said. "But this all happened yesterday! At the library! Has everyone in the school seen this? Is that why they were all looking at me that way?" Sonic asked while sinking lower into the desk. "Mmm…" Sticks and Knuckles said.

"What am I gonna do? No one is gonna vote for me after seeing this!" Sonic said worriedly. "Um. Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you." Tails said to Sonic. Sonic then faceplanted on the desk. "You were so nice to stand up for me when Shadow was picking on me yesterday." Tails said happily.

"If ya still wanna run, maybe there's something I can do to help!" Sticks said. "Word of advice? Don't accept her help. She doesn't take anything seriously and she's crazy!" Tails told Sonic.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be to rude to me?" Sticks asked clearly upset. "Oh! Pff. Kch. Ts! Don't play innocent, Sticks! You are no better than he is!" Amy said. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" Sticks said while holding Amy by her arms and yelling at her.

"I am happy to offer up my assistance as well." She says to Sonic. "To someone who would appreciate what I have to offer!" Amy yells at Sticks. Then they all started to argue.

"Stop it. Get over it and move on!" Knuckles said while sitting on the teachers desk and throwing away an apple. "You mean like how you've gotten over what happened with Manic?" Amy said while pointing an accusing finger at Knuckles.

"He said he'd get both the baseball and the softball team to make an appearance at my bake sale and help protect my home from birds. I tell everybody they're coming, and then not a single one of them shows up! She made me a liar. That's different!" Knuckles said while crossing his arms to prove a point. "Is not!" Sticks and Amy said. "Is too!" Knuckles said back. Now all four of them are arguing. Chip hid in Sonic's backpack and zipped it up. Sonic was now just getting frustrated and annoyed. "STOP! All of you!" Sonic shouted as he stood up from the desk.

Then he went to his backpack and Chip gave him the yearbook that he was looking at last night. "I wanna show you something. You were friends once." Sonic said while showing them a page from when they were younger.

"Hmm. The Freshman Fair. You guys remember?" Knuckles asked at he remembered the fair. "Mm-hmm." Sticks said. "Yes." Amy said agreeing with Knuckles. "But something happened. I think that something was Shadow." Sonic said while closing the yearbook.

"Well., it's a nice theory, Sonic, but Shadow had nothing to do with it." Amy said. "She's right. Shadow isn't the one who ruined my science fair with defense systems and fireworks. It was supposed to be a serious event and nothing bad was going to happen and Sticks ruined it." Tails said clearly still upset about what happened.

"What are you talking about? I got a text from you saying you wanted a big party and the slime monster of Canterlout has returned at the only way to get rid of it was fireworks and my defense system."

Then Tails looked at Sticks surprised. "I never sent you a text!"

"You didn't?" Sticks said confused. "You don't think he's the one who's been sending those e-mails, do you? Every time I volunteer to help with the decorations at a school, I get an e-mail from Sticks say she's got plenty of volunteers and then I find out she's done everything by herself." Amy says. "I never sent you any e-mails!" Sticks tells her friend.

"Maybe he's the reason Manic didn't show up for my bake sale!" Knuckles says realizing what might be going on. "Didn't you ever ask Manic why he didn't show up?" Sonic asked.

"Heh, I guess I kinda stopped talking to him at all after that." Knuckles said sheepishly. "Maybe now would be a good time to start." Sonic said while putting a comforting hand on Knuckles shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Luna hedgefox, you're welcome. I am always up to answer questions from my dedicated readers whether they are guests or members of fanfiction. Anyway back to the story.**

 _Outside at the soccer field_

Manic is playing soccer at the soccer field. He kicks the ball into the goal and then Knuckles comes from behind him and they talked. On the stands, Amy, Tails, Sticks, and Sonic are watching.

"They're actually talking! That's a good sign!" Then the two fist bump. "Fist Bumps! Fist bumps are always good!" Then Knuckles and Manic come from the field to talk to the others. "Somebody, and I think we can all guess who, told Mania that my bake sale/ protection thing had been moved to a different day. Manic showed up with both the baseball and softball team and thought I'd cancelled on him!"

"So you're lookin' to dethrone Shads and become Prince of the Fall Formal, huh?" Sonic nodded. "Gotta say, I'd really love to see that happen. I'll totally help you, dude. But first you must beat me in a game of one-on-one." Manic said while kicking the ball on his knees.

"Pffff. Easy." Sonic said while smirking. "Oh, a challenge. I like it. Well, first to five goals wins." Then Manic kicks the ball into the goal. "One-zip!" Then Sonic got a determined look on his face.

Now Manic is kicking the ball to the goal and Sonic is guarding it. Manic shoots and Sonic catches it. Now he has the ball and is kicking to the goal but Manic steals it from his and makes another goal. Sonic stomped his foot in frustration while Sticks gave another point to Manic. Two to nothing. Now Sonic has the ball and he shoots and scores. Now the score is Two to One. Now Manic has the ball again is Sonic is right behind his. 'If only I had my super speed.' Sonic thought to himself. Then Manic made another goal making the score, Three to One. Sonic is kicking the ball to the goal he is getting closer and closer than BOOM, Manic steals is and makes another goal. Manic only needs one more point to win. Manic is kicking the ball and Sonic is getting exhausted. 'Come on, Sonic you can do this.' Sonic tried to block then ball but he failed and Manic won the game.

"That's game." Manic said in front of an exhausted Sonic. Then the others came to his side to help him up. "I…really thought you were gonna… pull it off there in the end!" Amy said while laughing nervously. "So what's the plan? How can I help you be prince instead of Shadow?" Manic asked while help Sonic up. Sonic was now surprised. "But I lost!"

"Pfff. Course you did. I'm awesome. But you have heart and determination. And I think that is just what our Fall Formal Prince needs." Manic said. Now everyone is cheering for Sonic. Behind the stands, we can see Shadow, Charmy, and Vector. Charmy and Vector are showing their phones to Shadow and Shadow is smiling evilly.

Now Sonic and his friends are in an ice cream shop. "And… can I have mine with extra chocolate?" Mrs. Sweetcharm nodded. **(My OC. She's the best I got.)** Then she put more chocolate on Sonic's ice cream and he took at and run into Sally again. This time he spilled his ice cream all over her. "Oh! We've got to stop bumping into each other like this." She said. Then the two of them went down to pick up the cone and they touched hands. Then they both got up and Sonic blushed. "Heh. Well, you know me! Always trying to make a big splash around here. 'Cause my ice cream kinda splashed… on the ground." Sonic said while laughing nervously. "I'm gonna go over there now." Sonic said while pointing to his friends. Sonic looked back at Sally and smiled. "Don't even think about, buster. You're already trying to get his crown. Who knows what Shadow would do if you ended up getting his ex-girlfriend too?" Amy said to Sonic while petting Chip in her lap.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm not trying to. I don't even know… We just accidentally…" Sonic shook his head and looked at Sally in surprised. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"Sally broke up with him a few weeks ago. I can't believe he hasn't done something awful to her yet." Tails said.

"All right, guys. The dance is tomorrow night, and we still don't know how we're gonna get Sonic the votes he needs to be named prince. Right now, people only know the Sonic from the videos Shadow posted online. We need to help them him differently." Knuckles said. Everyone thought to themselves to a minute the Amy jumped up. "I'VE GOT IT!" Amy shouted. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. "I mean, um. I have an idea. Now this may be an absolutely crazy idea, but what if we all wore these as a sign of unity?" Any said while showing hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail. She then put them on herself. "You know? "Go, Lightning Bolt Hedgehog!" Ahem. I haven't sold any in ages." Amy said then she gave everyone the ears and tail. "I mean, the five of us are very different, but deep down, we're all Knothole Hedgehogs! Shadow is the one who divided us, Sonic is the one who united us. And we're gonna let everyone know it! What do you think?" Amy said and everyone looked at each other and nodded.

 _The next day – Lunch time_

Everyone is talking amongst themselves and now Amy sat down with her friends wearing a school sweater and she put on her hedgehog ears. Now Manic sat down and put on his hedgehog ears. Sticks is getting her lunch and she put on her hedgehog ears and is now banging her tray in a rhythmic manner. Amy is stomping her feet and clapping her hands. Now she is looking at Tails, who is banging his glasses in a rhythmic manner. Knuckles is clapping and banging his hands on the table. Manic is banging his tray and not Chip is playing a song. Now all of them are getting up and singing.

 _Hey, hey, everybody  
We've got something to say  
We may seem as different  
As the night is from day  
But you look a little deeper  
And you will see  
That I'm just like you and you're just like me  
Yeah!_

 _Hey, hey, everybody  
We're here to shout  
That the magic of Friendship  
Is what it's all about  
Yeah,  
We thought we were different  
As the night is from the day  
Until Sonic  
Helped us see another way_

 _So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Sonic win the crown  
So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Sonic here  
Win the Crown!_

 _Sticks: Hey, hey hands up now  
We're sending a message  
To the crowd  
Hands wave up  
Then come down  
We party together  
All around_

 _Amy: Generous, Honesty_

 _Knuckles: Laughter, kindness, loyalty_

 _Tails: Sonic helped us all to see_

 _Manic: All that we can be!_

 _Everyone: So get up get down  
If you're gonna come around  
We can work together  
Helping Sonic win the crown  
So get up get down  
'Cause it's gonna make a sound  
If we work together  
Helping Sonic here  
Win the crown _They open the lunchroom doors to reveal Sonic in school garb with Hedgehog ears and tail.

 _Sonic: I'm gonna be myself  
Anyway I can  
And if we're different yeah  
I want you to be true to you_

 _If you follow me  
We'll put our difference aside  
We'll stick together and  
Start working on that school pride!_

 _All the students: Jump up make a sound (HEY!)  
Shake your quills turn around  
Start now, make a change  
Gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (HEY!)  
Shake your quills turn around  
Knothole Hedgehogs  
Help him win the crown _

_Jump up make a sound (HEY!)  
Shake your quills turn around  
Start now, make a change  
Gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (HEY!)  
Shake your quills turn around  
Knothole Hedgehogs  
Help him win the crown _

_Jump up make a sound (HEY!)  
Shake your quills turn around  
Start now, make a change  
Gonna come around  
Jump up make a sound (HEY!)  
Shake your quills turn around  
Knothole Hedgehogs  
Help him win the crown _

Shadow is watching from outside the lunchroom and is not liking what he is seeing. When he turns around he see Vector and Charmy dancing with Hedgehog ears and tail on. "Take those off NOW! I have something I need you to do." Shadow said while smiling evilly.

 _Back in the hall_

The school bell is ringing and everyone in the school is wearing hedgehog ears and a hedgehog tail. "Doesn't everyone look just amazing?" Amy said happily. "It was a perfect idea, Amy!" Shadow walked past them smiling along with Vector and Charmy walking to an office.

"Pfff. Don't know what he's smiling about. Sonic's the one that's gonna be Prince of the Fall Formal." Shadow knocked on the door and Vice Principal Sonia came out. "Vice Principal Sonia! Something terrible has happened!" Shadow said looking upset.


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna Hedgefox, I love all the songs from Equestria Girls. But my favorite is This our Big Night.**

Now Vice Principal Sonia and Shadow are in the gym and everything is destroyed. "Isn't this just horrible? And after Sticks worked so hard to make things so perfect and helped protect us from aliens! Why would Sonic do something like this?" Shadow said dramatically. "Why would you think Sonic was responsible for something like this?" Vice Principal Sonia asked. "Because I have proof." Shadow said while giving Sonia a folder. Sally was watching outside from the gym doors watching with suspicion.

 _In Vice Principal Luna's Office_

Sonic is sitting at a desk and is looking at Vice Principal Sonia nervously. "But… but I don't understand!" Sonic said clearly upset. "This is clearly you in the photographs, is it not?" She said while sliding the folder on the desk revealing photos of Sonic destroying the gym. "Well, yeah but…"

"I think it should be fairly obvious that the school cannot let someone who would do something like this compete for the Fall Formal crown." Sonic didn't know what to say. He didn't know how this was even possible. Then there was a knock at a door.

"Vice Principal Sonia. I found these in a trash can in the library. Thought you should see them." Sally said while handing her photos that were cut up. "Someone obviously combined these photos to make it look like Sonic was the one who trashed the gym."

Vice Principal Sonia looked at each of the photos. "I appreciate you bringing these to my attention, Sally. In light of this new evidence, you may of course continue your bid to be crowned Prince of the Fall Formal." Vice Principal Sonia said. Sonic got up and hugged Sally tight. "Thank you! You have no clue how much the means to me!" Sonic said with excitement. They leave the hug and Sonic blushes. Sally chuckles. "What was I gonna do? Not prove your innocence? Wouldn't be much of a Knothole Hedgehog, would I?"

"I am afraid enough damage had been done to the gym that we will have to postpone the dance until tomorrow night. If you will excuse me, I need to let my mother know about this latest development." She said then she left her office.

"Heh, so, uh, I was wondering. If you aren't already going with somebody, wanna go to the Fall Formal with me tomorrow night?" Sally asked. They both looked at each other and they both blushed. Sonic put his hand behind is head and closed his eyes. "That would be…" Sonic's eyes then opened wide when he realized what Sonia had just said. "Tomorrow night!? No, no-no-no-no-no, no no no no no no! Nonononono! I can't! The portal! That'll be too late!" Sonic said while quickly grabbing his backpack and ran out of the office. "One 'no' would have been fine!" Sally said to the leaving Sonic.

Sonic ran to Amy's boutique and ran into a changing room. "Everything alright?" Amy asked with concern. "Yes!" Sonic said calmly to his friends.

"Only it's not okay. It's not okay at all! If I don't get my crown tonight, I won't be able to go back to Mobius for another thirty moons. Oh, what are we gonna do?" Sonic said to himself with a voice full of worry.

Chip got out of the backpack and thought to himself for a minute. "Sonic, we need to tell them the truth. We have to let them know what is really at stake if you don't get the crown tonight. I know they'll help us figure somethin' out." Chip told Sonic calmly.

"Chip, what if they won't? What if when they find out how different I really am…?" Sonic said then he looked into a mirror and he saw his human self turn into his hedgehog self.

"Sonic, these guys rallied around you 'cause they saw what was in your heart. They aren't gonna feel any different about you when they find out you're a hedgehog prince in Mobius." Then Sonic's hedgehog form disappeared and his human form returned. Sonic looked at Chip and smiled. "I'm glad you followed me here, Chip." Sonic said while hugging his friend. "Me too. Unless, of course, we get stuck here for another thirty moons." Sonic left the changing room.

All of his friends stood in front of him. Their faces were fully concern. "You okay?" Knuckles asked. "The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight."

"WHAT!?" Sticks said clearly upset. "It had to be postponed because Shadow had Vector and Charmy ruin all of Sticks decorations and defenses." "WHAT?!"

"But the Fall Formal has to happen tonight."

"Wha-!" Knuckles covered Sticks's mouth to keep her quiet. Sonic sighed. "You see…" Before Sonic could even speak Sticks spoke for him. "You're from an alternate world and you're a hedgehog prince there and the crown actually has two powerful emeralds in it that helps power up other emeralds and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your home, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" Sticks smiled proudly. Both Sonic and Chip's jaw dropped wide open in shock that she knew everything.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that ain't the reason." Manic said in disbelief. "Nope, she's pretty much spot-on." Chip said then everyone looked at Chip in shock. "He can talk!?"

Chip walked to the shocked group. "Oh, yeah. And back where I come from, I'm not even a dog. Well I kinda am but I'm a fairy dog!" Chip smiled smugly. Tails went in front of Chip and kneeled down in front of him excited. "No way! Tell me, what are you thinking right now?" Tails asked with excitement in his voice.

"I would love a scratch behind the ears." Chip said while walking to Amy. "Gah…"

"Heh, maybe later." Chip said sheepishly. Sonic smiled then looked at Sticks confused. "How did you know all that?"

"Just a hunch." Sticks said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Hold on a second! Lemme get this straight. You're a hedgehog?" Knuckles said. "You're a Prince?" Amy said. "You're from another world?" Tails said. Sonic blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He gulped. "Mm-hmm."

"That… is… totally radical!" Manic said excited. They all surrounded Sonic and started asking him questions excited. Sonic looked down at Chip. "See? Told ya."

 _Back in the Gym_

"I cannot believe they did all this!" Amy said while looking at the trashed gym. "If I only had some kind of… party cannon or automated defense system that could decorate everything super fast!" Sticks said.

"I know it seems impossible, but, maybe if we all work together?" Sonic suggested while looking at his friends. "Now that's the kinda spirit I'm lookin' for in a Fall Formal Prince! Let's do it, guys!" Knuckles said while putting his hand in. "Absolutely!" Amy said while putting her hand on Knuckles hand. "Rock on!" Manic said while putting his hand on Amy's. "YEAH!" Sticks said while putting her hand on Manic's. "Yay!" Tails said while putting his hand on Sticks'. Sonic looked at as friends happily and put his hand in and they all put their hands up in a cheerful manner.

 _Sonic: It's time for up to come together  
It's the only way that things will get better  
It's time for us to take a stand  
So come on and lend a helping hand _

Sonic entered a broom closet and handed all of his friends a broom and now together they are cleaning up the gym.

 _All: Fix it up  
Yeah, it's all right  
We'll get it ready by tonight_

 _Mix it up  
Yeah, help a friend  
We'll come together in the end_

Sonic is trying to drag several table but is having difficulty then some students are walking by and they come in to help him.

 _Sticks and Manic: It's time to show that we've got school spirit  
Raise your voice and let everyone hear it_

Knuckles is carrying four tables in one hand and the students look at him in surprise and Sonic is laughing.

 _Amy and Knuckles: It's time to show that we're strong  
So come on, everybody, sing along_

Together Amy and Tails are putting up streamers on the ceiling and more students walked by and they came in to help.

 _All:_ _(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only just starting to get better  
(Look...) Look how we've all come together  
(Things...) Things are only gonna get better, better, better, better! _

Sally's band is practicing on the stage. Sonic is sweeping and he bumps into Sally again and he blushes.

 _(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together in the end  
(We... will...) Fix it up, yeah, it's all right  
(Come... tonight, tonight...) We'll get it ready by tonight  
(We... will...) Mix it up, yeah, help a friend  
(Come... together, together...) We'll come together, together now!_

The group of friends is looking at the completed gym with party decorations and Sticks's defenses. "This… looks… sooooo… GOOD!" Sticks said while jumping up and down. Principal Aleena was by the gym doors and clapped her hands. "All right, everyone! Fall Formal is back on for this evening." All of the students cheered.

"So you'd better got out of here and start getting ready. Oh, and don't forget to cast your ballots for the Fall Formal Prince on your way out!" Principal Aleena said as the students were leaving.

"You got my vote, Sonic."

"Mine, too!"

"Mine, too!"

"Mine, too!" The students were saying as they were leaving the gym and putting their ballot in a box. Meanwhile, Shadow, Vector, and Charmy were watching the crowd from a closet in the gym. Shadow looked at Vector and Charmy, who were playing with some balls and other sports items. "You're lucky he was able to pull this off. Next time I ask you to make a mess of things, try to show a little restraint!" Shadow turned back to the students leaving the gym and closed the door slowly. "I need this formal to go on tonight just as much as he does."

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, and review. If you have any questions for me, don't be afraid to ask. See y'all next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Luna, I love the friendship games and I am a girl. Now, on with the story.**

 _Back in Amy's Boutique_

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Tails said surprised. "I can! We totally awesome!" Manic said.

"Enough chatter, guys. We need to get ready, and we need look amazing!" Amy said while bringing some dresses and suits and throwing them into the air.

 _All:_ _This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it up right _Tails is looking in the mirror with a pretty suit in his hands. Sticks is trying on various dresses and is looking at each one in the mirror.

 _This is our big night  
Friendship survived,  
Now we'll start it out right _

_The time's right, gonna make it last 'cause it's the first night  
That we're ever gonna start to just have fun together  
We're so glad, so happy we could never be mad  
Did it right now, this is our big night now _Tails is using one of his machines to brush his hair and Chip is looking in the mirror trying out different mustaches.

 _Six friends on the way up now  
Six friends here to show you how _Amy is putting on nail polish and is doing her makeup in the mirror.

 _This is our big night  
We're getting ready  
And we're doing it up right _

_This is our big night  
We made it happen  
Now let's party all night _Now Amy is wearing a beautiful red ruby dress with red high heels, Knuckles is wearing a red suit, with a green emerald tie, and his normal shoes, Sticks is wearing an amazing forest green dress with camo boots, Tails is wearing a yellow-gold suit with a light brown tie, Manic is wearing a green suit with a red tie and his normal shoes. Sonic is clapping for his friends and their fashion choices and then Amy pushes him into a dressing room with a cobalt blue suit and a tie just like Knuckles. Sonic comes out of the dressing room with is suit on and is doing his signature pose.

 _This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night  
This is our big night _

Later that night, Sonic and his friends arrived in a limo at the school. They got out of the limo and they were walking to the school when Sally drove up and got out of her car. "Hey, Sonic." Sonic turned around and looked at Sally. "Look, I know you said "no" about going to the Fall Formal with me, but would you reconsider and at least have one dance?" Sally asked.

"I didn't say "no". Well, I did, but… I didn't mean no, to you. I was… Well, what I mean is… yes. I'd love to dance with you!" Sonic goes arm in arm with Sally and he runs into the door and he allows Sally to go in first and he follows her.

In the gym, everyone is dancing to Sally and her band. Everyone is having a great time. Sonic is dancing with his friends. He waves at Sally, who is rocking a guitar solo. Sonic looks around and notices that Shadow isn't around. "Anybody seen Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe he was too embarrassed to show! He's gotta know you won by a landslide!" Manic said while still dancing. Sonic, who had a concerned look, wasn't convinced by that. "Maybe…"

When Sally and her band finish, she gets off and Principal Aleena get up and talks to the students. "First off, I wanna say how wonderful everything looks tonight. You all did a magnificent job pulling things together after the unfortunate event of earlier." Vice Principal Sonia shows up with a brown box in her hands. She opens it to reveal Sonic's crown. "And now, without further ado, I'd like to announce the winner of this year's Fall Formal crown." Vice Principal Sonia hands her mother the letter. "The Prince of this year's Fall Formal is… Sonic!" Everyone then started to cheer. Sonic and his friends all hugged each other. Meanwhile, Vector and Charmy walked into the gym and sneaked around. You could tell that they were on a mission. Sonic was walking on the stage to receive his crown. Aleena then put the crown on Sonic and just for a moment is sparkled. "Congratulations, Sonic." Sonic was waving at the crowd when suddenly, "SONIC! HELP!"

"Chip?" Sonic looked around and he saw Vector hold Chip. Chip growled at him but his held his muzzle shut. Sonic jumped off the stage and run out of the gym with the others following him to save Chip. "They've got Chip !"

They all ran outside to save Chip. "That's close enough!" Shadow said while holding a sledge hammer near the portal to Sonic's home. They all skidded to a stop. "Sonic!" Chip called out to Sonic but Charmy closed his mouth.

"Don't hurt him!" Sonic said clearly upset. "Hmmp, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not monster, Sonic." He eyes Vector and Charmy. "Let him go." They let Chip go and he ran to Sonic. Sonic got down on his knees and hugged his friend. "You don't belong here. Give me the crown, and you can go back to Mobius tonight. Or keep it and never go home." Sonic gasped.

Shadow smirked. "Tick-tock, Sonic. We haven't got all night. The portal will be closing on its own in less than an hour. So, what's your answer?"

Sonic looked at his friends and took his crown off of his head and he looked at it. Then he looked at Shadow with a determined face. "No."

"WHAT!? Mobius! Your friends! Lost to you forever! Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal?!" Shadow asked clearly confused and upset by Sonic's answer.

"Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic or any chaos related things. Mobius will find another way to survive without my chaos emeralds. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So, go ahead. Destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown." Sonic said while getting up and putting his crown back on his head.

"Fine. You win." Shadow said while dropping the sledge hammer. All of Sonic's friends surrounded him with happiness. "You… are… totally radical!" Manic said. "I can't believe you were gonna do that for us!" Knuckles said. "It's no wonder you're a real live prince and a hero!" Amy said. Shadow then got fed up with what they were saying to Sonic. "Oh, yes, he's so very special!" Then Shadow tackled Sonic and his crown fell off and Shadow tried to grab it but Sonic kept pulling him away from it. Shadow was just about to get the crown then Chip jumped on his head and grabbed the crown. "Grab him, you fools!" He shouted to Vector and Charmy. They jumped in fright and they ran to Chip but Shadow pushed them out of the way so he could catch him. Chip got to the front doors of the school but he couldn't open the door.

Chip turned around to see Shadow when suddenly. "Chip! Chip!" Manic shouted waving at Chip to throw the crown to him. Chip threw the crown and Manic caught it. Vector and Charmy tried to take it from Manic's hand but then he threw it to Tails. "Tails!" The crown hit his back and he caught it and then he sees Shadow, Vector, and Charmy coming after him. Tails stands there frozen then Knuckles get a tree vine from his boot and pulls Tails out of the way. The crown flies up into the air and Vector catches it. Sticks takes it from him and hands it to Knuckles, who throws it to Amy, who throws it to Sonic. While they are doing this Vector and Charmy are still trying to get the crown. Sonic throw it up into the air and Shadow catches it.

"I'll take that!" Shadow laughs evilly. "At last! More power than I could ever imagine!" Then Shadow puts the crown on. The power in the crown starts to change Shadow. It lifts him up into the air. He is now flying high above the school. Everyone is looking at him in fear. At this point the rest of the students come out of the school to see what is happening.

When Shadow is done glowing with the power, it reveals him to be still black, but with neon green highlights, dark black wings, and his clothes are a fusion of red and black. He looks at himself and laughs evilly. He uses his power to change Vector and Charmy. Vector is now a darker shade and green and Charmy is a darker shade of yellow with black stripes and they both have wings. "This is gonna be so cool!" Vector says. Sonic looks at Shadow angrily.

Shadow turns to see the rest of the students hiding inside the school. "I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to my hands on this crown, and it really should have been mine all along. Grrr. But let's let bygones be bygones. I am your prince now, and you will be loyal to me!" Shadow says the he destroys the front doors to the school he flies in and uses a mind controlling spell on all of the students.

He looks at Vector and Charmy. "Round them up and bring them to the portal." Then he looks at Sonic and his friends. "Spoiler alert: I was bluffing when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't want to rule this pathetic little high school; I want Mobius! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I am going to get it!" Sonic sees Sally as a mind controlled zombie. He gets upset for a minute and he looks at Shadow. "No, you're not!"

"Hmmp. What exactly do you think you're going to do to stop me? I have magic, and you have nothing!" Shadow shouted evilly.

"He has us!" Manic said determined with his friends behind him with determined faces. Shadow growls for a minute the laughs. "Gee, the gang really is all back together." He laughs evilly and removes a tear from his eye. Shadow then starts to power up a chaos blast. "Now step aside! Sonic has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He need to be dealt with!" He throws the chaos blast at Sonic and his friends protect him, smoke covers them and when the smoke is gone it reveals to be some kind of blue force field. Shadow laughs evilly at the destruction of Sonic. Then he sees the force field. "What!?" He says shocked and surprised.

They all looked around confused at the magic protecting them. Sonic smiles because he knows what is happening. "The magic contained in my chaos emeralds was able to unite with those that helped create them!" Some magic starts to leave from the crown and it surrounds Sonic and his friends.

"Honesty!" Knuckles get two echidna ears, two spikes on each of his knuckles, and an echidna tail. His suit is also very shiny.

"Kindness!" Tails gets two fox ears, two fox tails, and he suit becomes golden.

"Laughter!" Sticks gains two badger ears, a badger tail, and her signature boomerang, her dress become sparkly.

"Generosity!" Amy gets two hedgehog ears, her signature hammer, and she gets a hedgehog tail. Her dress become an amazing shiny purple color.

"Loyalty!" Manic gets two hedgehog ears, his signature drum sticks, a hedgehog tail, and his suit become a shiny emerald color.

"Chaos magic!" Sonic gains two hedgehog easr, a hedgehog tail, his speed, and he gained wings. "Together with the crown, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control!" Shadow is struggling to control the magic inside the crown "The crown may be upon your head, Shadow, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" Sonic and his friends create a heart and send a rainbow beam at Shadow. "No! What is happening?!" Shadow said at a rainbow is surrounding him like a tornado.

"Here and in Mobius, it is the only magic that can truly unite us all!" Then they send a rainbow beam Vector and Charmy that turns them back to normal and saves the students from Shadow's mind control.

There is a flash of light and when it is gone it reveals Sonic and his friends all still with their animal powers and appearances. Chip comes over and licks Sonic. Sonic turns and hugs Chip in happiness. Sonic and his friends look behind him to reveal a smoking crater with an upset Shadow. He looks around. "You will never rule in Mobius. Any power you may have had in this world is gone. Tonight, you've shown everyone who you really are. You've shown them what is in your heart." Shadow looks up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was another way."

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Mobius. It's everywhere. You can seek it out, to you can forever be alone. The choice is yours." Shadow crawls out of the crater but is still on his knees. "But… but all I've ever done since being here is drive everyone apart. I don't know the first thing about friendship." Shadow says while crying.

Sonic helped Shadow up and gestured to his friends. "I bet they can teach you."

"Yay! That's my friends. Woo-hoo!" Chip said while clapping his paws.

"Did that dog just talk? Whoa. Weird." Chip looked at that person with a confused face. "Seriously? The talking dog is a weird thing about all this?" Chip said.

Amy picked Chip up and hugged him. "I, for one, think you're adorable!"

"Thanks, Amy." Chip said while having a hard time breathing.

Principal Aleena picked up Sonic's crown and placed it on his head while he was bowing. "I believe this belongs to you. A true prince in any world leads not by forcing others to bow before him, but by inspiring other to stand with him. We have all seen that you are capable of just that. I hope you see it too, Prince Sonic." Sonic stood up and looked at Aleena. "I do." The whole crowd cheered.

"Would now be a completely awkward time to ask you for that dance?" Sally asked while blushing. Sonic giggled a little and took Sally's hand.

 ** _Back in the gym, everyone is dancing_**

 _All: This is our big night_

 _We made it happen_

 _Now let's party all night_

 _We're here now and we worked so hard to make it come around_

 _To tonight so let's try to make it last forever_

 _The school lights so bright, beat is pumping through the night_

 _Party's starting, DJ's got the music just right!_

 _Six friends on the way up now_

 _Six friends here to show you how_

 _This is our big night_

 _This is our big night_

 _This is our big night_

Sonic and his friends gathered for a group picture while they still had they animal like parts.

Back by the portal, Sonic is getting ready to go home. "You'll look out for him, won't you?" Sonic asked while looking at Shadow who was still inside the school. He was given a tool and Vector and Charmy were pulling bricks to help rebuild the damaged part of the school. "Of course we will. Although I do expect some sort of apology for last spring's debacle." Amy said.

"I have a feeling he'll be handing out a lot of apologies." Sonic said. "We better get going, Sonic." Chip said while looking at the moon. Sonic looked at Chip and nodded. He looked at his friends. "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gonna miss all of you so much." Sonic sighed and he turned and started walking to the portal.

"You know, that crown really does suit you, Prince Sonic." Sonic looked up at his crown. "You know what, Chip? I am starting to feel a little more comfortable wearing it." Sonic said happily.

"And the wings? Which is completely new?" Chip said.

"I'm not sure about the wings. Maybe they are something I can do back home. I can't wait to go back home and run all over Mobius with my super speed." Sonic said then the duo entered the portal. Once the portal closed, Knuckles, Amy, Sticks, Tails, and Manic lost their animal parts and anything that came with them, everything went back to normal. Sticks run into the portal hoping to get back her badger ears. "Oh, bummer."

 _Back in Mobius_

Everyone is waiting anxiously for Sonic's return. Then the mirror suddenly glowed and Sonic came out a hedgehog again and he had his crown. "Sonic!" Tails said happily. They all ran to him. "You're back, dude!" Manic said. "You've got your crown!" Amy said. "Oh, we were so worried." Knuckles said.

"Shadow, is he alright?" Queen Aleena asked worried, "I think he's gonna be fine. I left him in good hands." Queen Aleena nodded happily. Then Chip came out and he looked like his old self again. Wings, hands, and all.

 _Back in that Sol Castle Hall_

"Where did you stay?" Tails asked. "What did you wear?" Amy asked. "Did ya have fun? Did the government find out what you are?" Sticks asked. "What did you eat?" Knuckles asked.

"Would you say he's just as awesome and radical as me?" Manic asked.

Sonic sighed. "I wanna tell you all everything, I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing."

"Dancing?!" They all exclaimed. Sonic then ran into the same chipmunk guard from earlier. She helped him up then walked off. "We've got to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Who was that?" He asked while still looking at her. "She's a new member of the castle guard. Sally Acorn, I think. Why? Do you know her?" Blaze asked.

"Not exactly." Sonic said while turning away. "Oooh. Somecreature's got a crush on the new girl." Knuckles said clearly teasing Sonic. "No. No, I don't." Sonic said while blushing. Amy gasped. "He does! He absolutely does!" Amy said loudly.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know her. She just…"

"Totally reminds you of a girl you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for prince of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?!" Sticks took a deep breath. "Right?"

Sonic looked at Sticks surprised. "How did you know that?" Sticks shrugged. "Eh, just a hunch!" Sonic rolled his eyes looked at Chip and hugged him as they looked up at the moon.

 **The end. Thanks for reading. I will be doing Rainbow Rocks. It will be a while though. I am working on several other stories, which y'all should totally check out in the meantime, I can't say when I will start it. But keep an eye out for it. See y'all then.**


End file.
